cyberairlinesv3bypegasusfandomcom-20200213-history
Air Aries Airlines
Air Aries Airlines Headquarters:San Antonio, Texas Founded: June 10th, 2010 CEO: Cidjackaries Team Color: White Airline motto: AAA airlines, the airline of San Antonio, and the ambassadors to all parts of the Americas. Proud to serve you. Current Alliance: WE LOVE FLYING Airline History On June 6th, 2010, Air Aries Airlines was founded, the main purpose of the airline was to raise funds for the Cmdr. Harman Rabb, Jr global education trust. Starting with a Dash Q 300 and a British Aerospace BAe-146, AAA made enough cash to expand faster then planned. On July 7th, 2010 the Cmdr. Harman Rabb, Jr global education trust sold it's interest in the company to the Aries investment group, who promptly took the company public. On July 29th, 2010 AAA expanded its fleet to 12 aircraft. On the 2nd of August, AAA board voted to go private and remove the company from the skyteam alliance. Though the board had also decided to move over to cargo carrying only, it was decided the cargo market was already overcrowded and decided to focus on both passenger and cargo operations. Shortly there after AAA joined the WE LOVE FLYING alliance. On September 6th, 2010 AAA sold off two Dash Q 300s and purchased two Boeing 737-600 aircraft. With the upgrade of the fleet, AAA opened its first international hub in Cayenne. With the large investment in the new hub and aircraft, Aries investment group took the airline public. The controlling shares were then purchased by the family of the CEO, Cidjackaries. Cidjackaries was voted in as Chairman and CEO of AAA. On September 24th, 2010, AAA stopped all flights for a 48 hour period, this was to conduct a complete maintenance check on all aircraft. With the conclusion of the checks, AAA shifted three passenger aircraft to it's South American hub and added another airport serviced, Cali, Columbia. With the current reduction of aircraft in North America, AAA closed it's airport slot in Tulsa, Oklahoma. On November 1st, 2010 AAA moved to the white team. Aircraft inventory Currently owned and operated aircraft: *Antonov An-148: Status Active, named: LeonValley II *Boeing 737-200 adv Status Active, named: Bulverde II *Dash Q 400: Status Active, named: Lackland II *Dash Q 400: Status Active, named: Boerne *Dash Q 400: Status Active, named: Tuscon *Boeing 737-600: Status Active, named: Bandera II *Boeing 737-600: Status Active, named: Marbach II *Antonov An-12 Active, named: Yuri *Antonov An-12 Active, named: Alamo II *ATR 72F :Status Active, named: Beaufort *ATR 42F: Status Active, named: Shinerbock *ATR 42F: Status Active, named: Bullis *ATR 42F: Status Active, named: Santa Anna Currently leased aircraft: *Bombardier CS300ER Active, named Brooks III *Bombardier CS300ER Active, named El Toro *ACAC ARJ21-900 Active, named Spirit of Cali Previously operated aircraft: *British Aerospace BAe-146 *Dash Q 300 *Dash Q 400 *ATR 42F *Ilyushin Il-114T Previously leased aircraft: *Fokker 70 *Mitsubishi MRJ90LR *Tupolev Tu-334 *Boeing 737-200 adv *Bombardier CRJ900 Current cities serviced North America *Cancun(CUN) (Mexico) *Savannah(SAV) *Little Rock(LIT) *Tampa(TPA) *Pensacola(PNS) (Alliance Hub) *Colorado Springs (COS) *Chitre (CTD) (Panama) *Bluefields (BEF)(Nicaragua) * Charleston (CHS) South America *South American hub: Cayenne (CAY) *Ciudad Guayana(CGU) * Cali (CLO) *Campo Grande (CGR) *Araguaina (AUX) *Guayaquil (GYE) Current Featured Routes *Gulf triangle, San Antonio--->Pensacola--->Tampa, and back (Cargo is in reverse) *Midwestern shifter, San Antonio---> Colorado---Little Rock and back (cargo only) *Crown head triangle, San Antonio---> Cayenne (CAY)--->Pensacola. (Medium range passenger aircraft only) Category:Active airlines Category:WE LOVE FLYING alliance members